Electronic computing devices have become increasingly important to data computation, analysis and storage in our modern society. Modern direct access storage devices (DASDs), such as hard disk drives (HDDs), are heavily relied on to store mass quantities of data for purposes of future retrieval. As such long term data storage has become increasingly popular, and as the speed of microprocessors has steadily increased over time, the need for HDDs with greater storage capacity to store the increased amount of data has also steadily increased.
A hard disk drive assembly process typically involves some solder joining of components. In this joining process a plurality of preformed solder pads are joined in pairs to provide electrical contact between the components. For example, one could utilize a xenon lamp-based soldering system for such a soldering process. With the soldering process, a beam of light is focused on an area that covers a plurality of pre-formed solder pads on the components being joined, for simultaneous joining of the two components at multiple sites. During the beam soldering process, all the target pad sites as well as the areas between the pads are indiscriminately exposed to focused light.
Areas of one or both components, between and around adjacent solder pads, may be coated with materials that have strong absorption in a certain wavelength range(s) of the light spectrum emitted by the soldering light source. Absorption of the light energy at these certain wavelengths could damage the coating material or cause swelling, bubbling, and carbonization in the coating material. Furthermore, lead-free soldering processes require a higher melting temperature process and, therefore, require more power delivery to the target pads. This in turn further exposes the coating material to damage during the beam soldering process.
The foregoing phenomena are not limited to xenon lamps because other lamps used in soldering applications and which emit harmful wavelengths to surrounding materials, depending on the light absorption characteristics of the material, could have a similar detrimental effect on such materials. Based on the foregoing, there is a need for an approach to beam soldering which avoids damage to areas around the solder pads on the components being soldered.